


Rainbow

by EmeraldEyedFairy



Series: Pride Month 2017 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Human Names Used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyedFairy/pseuds/EmeraldEyedFairy
Summary: At the end of a tragedy, a rainbow appears.





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the Pride Month prompts: Rainbow

The young woman looked so peaceful as she slumbered curled up in the bosom of her older lover. The bruises had already begun to fade from her face, and soon enough there would be no trace that they were there in the first place. It’s hard to believe that this young woman has just gone through a terrible civil war, and that mere days before she was ripping her hair out in agony.

That’s how she was found by her lover, in absolute agony. Oh how Anya’s heart filled with pain when she saw her like that. Each of Amelia’s tears that hit the cement was like a knife to Anya’s heart and, unable to bear having her precious sunflower in pain, she rushed forward and used her strength to pin Amelia’s hands down and embrace her while managing to keep the young girl from hurting herself. She laid Amelia against her so that the younger woman could use her like a pillow. 

She ordered her people to barricade the seas and keep any other nation from visiting or trying to take advantage of Amelia in her weak state, and Amelia’s own people were kind enough to bring a bed into the room so Anya could wrestle her thrashing lover to someplace more comfortable.

But now that was over, and Anya received the news that Amelia’s civil war had ended. That made Anya smile, and the Russian softly stroked the girl’s cheek with her index finger. Unconsciously the American nuzzled her face into her lover’s hand, causing Anya’s face to break out into a delicate smile. She whispered, “Amelia.” The name flowed out of her lips like a gentle river flows contently in its banks. 

As though it were something out of a fairy tale, Amelia’s cobalt blue eyes opened, and how happy they looked to fall upon Anya’s familiar pink dress, not quite reaching her lover’s face but still recognizing it as her. Amelia gingerly reached a hand up, as though every movement pained her, and she twirled a strand of Anya’s ashen blonde hair in her hands, still not looking at her lover’s face. She murmured, “Anya.” Her blue eyes begin to tear up, “Oh  _ Anya _ , how bad is it?” Anya shushed her lover, so like Amelia to look first at her faults. 

Anya couldn’t figure out the words to use, not because she was not proficient with Amelia’s language, but because there were no words in any language to describe how perfect Amelia is. She decided to use symbolism, “Amelia, look at me.” She began.

“I am looking at you.” The girl had not yet moved her eyes to meet those of her ‘pillow’.

Anya clicked her tongue, but did not fight her lover on this. The fighting was over, so instead Anya raised her eyes to the glass ceiling. She could make out the sky above them, the building had been a gift from an old architect that Anya had known. What she saw in America’s sky made her smile, “Amelia, look. It’s a rainbow.” 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Amelia’s eyes turned to the sky, “Was it raining?” Amelia wondered, her voice coming out cracked. Anya’s heart filled with sorrow at how uncomfortable Amelia must feel, she has not had anything to drink since the beginning of the war, before she had attempted to tear herself apart.

Anya replied, not taking her eyes away from the rainbow, “No, it wasn’t.” She looked down at her golden haired girl, “Amelia, do you know what the rainbow symbolizes?” 

“No.” Amelia licked her lips in an attempt to make them less cracked, “What does it mean?” 

“It means…” Anya’s gaze returned to the sky, “It means transformation and new beginnings.” Anya smiled fondly at her companion, “For you, it means that your civil war is over, and that you are new. Your union has won, and you will be different. You will also be… beautiful.” 

Blue meshed with violet, a pairing that was much too long in coming. Amelia returned the smile, “Is that really what it means?”

Anya giggled, “According to mythology it is.” She thought about it, “I think to Greece it symbolizes his goddess… Iris?”

Amelia sighed peacefully and her eyes slowly closed. When she spoke next it was to mumble, “It’s been so long since I’ve heard your laughter. If this is my rainbow, I want to keep it for as long as possible.” Her voice got quieter with each word, and after the sentence ended soft snores echoed throughout the empty room.

Anya answered the girl anyway, “If you want me to be your rainbow, then I will be the brightest and most colorful.” She brushed a strand of hair out of the girl’s face, “This can be our new beginning.” 


End file.
